A Night of Experimentation
by Slytherinjunkie20
Summary: Now that all of the children are off to Hogwarts, the Snapes have decided to add some spice back into their relationship. A Ginny/Severus/Lucius fic


**Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any money of the Harry Potter movies or books (I mean, honestly, if I did, do you realize how dark and perverted they would be. It certainly wouldn't be a children's book).**

**Title:** A Night of Experimentation

**Author:** Slytherinjunkie

**Beta:** taraxchan -I'm going to marry her even though _she_ says she's going to marry a Scottish Man lol

**Genre:** PWP (kinda)

**Rating:** Solid NC-17

**Warnings:** Lots of smut, some slash, and threesome sex

**Pairing:** Ginny/Snape, Lucius/Ginny/Snape

**Characters:** Lucius, Snape, Ginny

**A/N:** I will say it again, I was very busy this summer lol this was another one shot that I wrote for Lucius Big Bang. This one shot actually has a lot of potential to be expanded upon. If you leave me a review may I'll consider it. If no one is interested, however, I'm just as happy leaving it as is.

As always, enjoy!

"I can't believe it, Severus. It's been ages since we've had the house to ourselves," Ginny Snape said, caressing her husband's chest.

"Yes, it is almost hard to believe that both Sara and Saban are finally in Hogwarts," Snape said, rubbing his wife's hip.

"Do you think Saban will be alright this year? He had a hard time letting me go at the train station," Ginny said, biting her lower lip anxiously.

Snape smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. After all, he got those 'I'm going to save the world' genes from you—ouch!"

Ginny pinched her husband's tummy, smiling despite him making light of her motherly worry.

"I'm sure you're right. Still, I will miss both of them this year," Ginny said with a sigh.

Snape snorted.

"Those brats are the reason I can't shag you in interesting places anymore. Do you realize how long it's been since we've shagged on the kitchen table? Not since Sara was born!"

Ginny laughed. No matter how much her husband complained about them, he loved his children dearly. But he was right about one thing. Their sex life had stopped being fiery after their first child, Sara, was born.

And after Saban was born, their sex lives turned into rushed and hurried affairs that lasted no more than one hour for fear that their children would walk in on them in the middle of the night.

Of course, their family and friends would take the kids every once in a while so that they could have some time to themselves, but for the most part they were both very hands on parents and didn't have much time to add spice back into their sex life.

That was not to say that they didn't love each other. Snape doted on his wife to the point of where Ginny had to rein him in at times. And Ginny loved her crabby 'bat from the dungeons' husband. Not many thought they would have ever been together.

They had never really talked with each other. It wasn't until Ginny retired from the Harpies and went on a cruise to the Bahamas that she ran into Snape on the ship—in a black Speedo nonetheless!

What started off as a fling turned into something much deeper. Two years later they were married and three years after that they had their first child. Two years after Sara was born they had Saban.

As soon as they had returned from seeing the kids off to Hogwarts, Snape had taken Ginny against the front door, in the kitchen and on the living room couch. Ginny had been surprised she could even take that considering that she wasn't as young and flexible as she used to be.

Still, she loved that her husband still had such passion for her.

"Oh Severus, you worry too much. Now we have the house all to ourselves. We have quite a bit of time to shag in any room you want in the house," Ginny said.

"I was going to suggest something better than shagging in a different room," Snape said.

"And what would that be, oh dear husband of mine?"

Snape pulled Ginny on top of him, still lying comfortably in his bed with his full on erection rubbing against her thighs. Ginny's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what a horny bastard he was! At his age one would think that it stopped working.

Then again, Severus Snape had never been one to follow the rules. She looked into her husband's eyes and giggled at the smirk that he had on his face.

She leaned in to kiss him before pulling back and resting her chin on his chest, raising an eyebrow in order to inquire about suggestion.

"Remember in the beginning of our relationship how you had always wanted to experiment a little more?" he asked.

Ginny did remember how she had wanted to try so many new things. And her husband had always supported her in these experimentations. They had had sex in public, anal sex, tied each other up and even had sex in front of other people (anonymously of course). And there were many other things that Ginny still wanted to try. She may have been a mum, but that didn't mean that she lost her passion.

"I remember, Severus. What did you have in mind?" Ginny asked.

"Well, since the children are gone, I was wondering if you wanted to get back into our experiments."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Does Ron still stuff his face on Sunday dinners? Of course I want to start experimenting again. And obviously you have a new one in mind."

Snape smiled as he ran a hand down the curve of Ginny's back to her bottom.

"I always believed that you were the smartest Weasley out of the bunch. And the longer I'm married to you the more it's confirmed."

Ginny giggled.

"I'm a Snape now, silly. The moment I took your last name is the moment I became smarter than everyone else."

Snape pulled Ginny up his body to kiss her deeply on the lips.

"And smart you are sweet wife. Now, back to our sex life—I was wondering if you were interested in trying a threesome." Snape asked.

"Sounds good to me—I always did wonder what it would feel like to be serviced by two people. Who did you have in mind?" Ginny asked.

Snape mentally braced himself for her temper.

"Lucius," he said.

To his surprise, Ginny looked quite thoughtful at the name. He let out a sigh and thanked every deity known to man that his wife didn't want to kill him for his suggestion.

"Well, he is a close friend of the family and you two did have a previous relationship together before we got married. Not to mention that he's very discreet, which is something I wanted in a third partner being added to the mix. And I always did wonder if his sharp tongue could work in more productive ways than speaking."

Snape laughed out loud.

"Oh sweet wife, you never fail to surprise me. This may be why I love you so much."

Ginny slid down his body, smiling mischievously at him.

Opening her legs, she held his erection in place and slid down on him.

Both let out soft moans at the joining.

Ginny began to move.

"And I love you as well, dear husband."

And they both began their slow descent into pleasure and paradise.

Lucius sat at his desk, working on one of his many business reports. He glanced up at his clock for just a moment before going back to his papers.

His friend Severus Snape was late for lunch. And though Snape was usually punctual, Lucius had a feeling that he knew why his friend was late that particular day.

The fact that Snape's two children were both at Hogwarts and out of the house probably resulted in Snape jumping on his wife and refusing to let her out of the house.

Lucius set his quill down, standing from his desk, going over to the large window on the other side of his private study.

He was happy that Snape had finally found happiness with Ginny Weasley. It had hurt to know that he would never have his friend as a lover again but he was willing to give that up in order to see the love shining in his friend's eyes.

And it wasn't as if Lucius' life wasn't filled with happiness and love. A year after his wife had died in the war against Voldemort, his son, Draco, had married his now daughter-in-law, Hermione Granger, fifteen years ago and moved into Malfoy Manor as was tradition for newlywed Malfoys.

It wasn't until Hermione had given birth to Draco's heir that Lucius began to warm up to her.

He became even warmer towards her when she gave birth to his second grandson which pretty much solidified the chances of the Malfoy name being passed on.

However, what really thawed his heart was when Hermione had given birth to his granddaughter.

There hadn't been a girl in the Malfoy family for more than five generations. His granddaughter's birth had been incredibly special to him and made him realize how much happiness Hermione brought into his once cold home.

Yet, now all three of his grandchildren where in Hogwarts and Draco and Hermione lived on the other side of the Manor. He almost never saw them though sometimes they would all get together for meals.

There were Sunday dinners at the Weasley house that Lucius went to occasionally but for the most part he stayed in his part of the house and left everyone to their own devices when his grandchildren weren't around.

Lucius was lonely. He didn't plan on getting remarried after Narcissa died because he had already done his duty for the Malfoy name but he did miss the companionship she had provided for him.

Despite what he missed, there were perks to being alone. He didn't have to worry about anyone but his family, few friends and himself.

Suddenly, Lucius' Floo turned green and his friend stepped out of the fireplace, dusting off his robes.

Snape looked very relaxed, almost glowing – if Lucius hadn't known any better.

"Severus, so nice of you to join me at half-past noon," Lucius said, walking over to the fireplace.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"I can tell time, Lucius," he said, walking over to the table full of food on the other side of the library.

"I've had my doubts since I was under the understanding that we would meet at noon," Lucius said following Snape.

"I apologize. I was spending some alone time with my wife and lost track of time."

Now it was Lucius' turn to roll his eyes. Snape had always had quite an intense sexual appetite. He was sure Ginny kicked him out of the house so that she could get a break.

"What house did Saban get sorted into?" Lucius asked, dropping the subject of Snape's lateness.

They both sat down on their respective sides of the table.

"Gryffindor, like I knew he would be. Thankfully Sara had been sorted into Slytherin, so it is not a complete embarrassment to my name."

Lucius chuckled.

"Yes, Saban may look a lot like you but he is very much like Ginevra."

"Yes, which is quite unfortunate for me since I know the boy will probably pick some bleeding heart Gryffindor to marry when he's older. I don't know if the Snape reputation will stay respectable if that happens."

Lucius smirked. Though Snape still complained about Gryffindors on a regular basis, he knew that Snape had a soft spot for them. First there was the late Lily Potter nee Evans, and then there was Ginevra Weasley, whose Gryffindor nature is what made him fall for her in the first place. And now his son who Lucius knew Snape would give his life for.

Nevertheless, Lucius found it quite amusing to see his friend ranting once again about his rival house.

"What about dear Cicely? What house was she sorted into?"

"Slytherin, of course. Because unlike the Snapes, none of the Malfoys were sorted into Gryffindor," Lucius said proudly.

Lucius' eldest grandson had been sorted into Slytherin while his second grandson was sorted into Ravenclaw.

He loved rubbing this fact into Snape's face every week, yet Snape never took the bait. Lucius was hoping that maybe one day, just once, that Snape would take offense.

Both men had a productive lunch, talking about their joint Potions business before moving over towards the fireplace to talk about more personal things.

"How is Ginevra doing on her Mastership?" Lucius asked.

Snape smiled proudly at the mention of his wife's degree.

"She is doing quite well. By this time next year she should be a certified Mediwitch. St. Mungo already has three positions ready for her when she graduates." Snape said.

"That is wonderful news, Severus. Please, send her my regards." Lucius said.

"I will. Your praise means quite a bit to her though she would never admit it," Snape said.

Lucius raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why would she care for my praise?" he asked curiously.

Snape snorted.

"You're a hard person to please, Lucius. Anyone getting praise from you would be quite shocked by it."

Lucius smirked but didn't belabor the point.

"What else is new, Severus?"

Snape didn't say anything for a few moments, just stared into his glass.

"Severus?" Lucius asked, a little concerned at his friend's sudden mood change.

"Ginny and I have decided to begin with our exploration once again," he said suddenly. "Now that the children are out of the house, we thought it would be nice to have some spark come back into our relationship."

"Magnificent, Severus. I remember you both had so much fun trying new things with each other."

"Yes, and I will always be thankful for you helping me learn how to make sure we were prepared for any problems that may have come our way. "

Snape became quiet again.

During the silence, Lucius pieced together what Snape was hinting at.

If they were starting to explore again, that meant that they were ready to try something new. And since they had been married for more than fifteen years and comfortable with each other, they were probably ready to add someone else into their sexual lives.

And since they both trusted him, they wanted him to be that third party.

Lucius smiled. It had been a long time since he had engaged in any time of physical relationship with two people. That it was with Ginevra, a woman he had always secretly wanted to have an affair with before his friend took her as a wife, and Snape, a man that he had shared a casual physical relationship for years before the marriage, made his decision fairly easy to make.

Lucius put a hand on Snape's shoulder.

"Why don't we have dinner together next week?" he asked.

Snape looked up, his face blank but his eyes shining.

"How about this Friday at eight?" Snape said.

"Friday at eight then."

And without the words being exchanged, Lucius agreed to have a threesome with Ginevra Snape nee Weasley and Severus Snape.

Ginny had never been so nervous in her life.

It didn't really make any sense. It wasn't as if she didn't know Lucius Malfoy. In fact, she considered him a good friend.

Still, it was quite nerve wracking to open yourself to someone new. She was so comfortable with Severus and hadn't had a different lover in so long that she wasn't sure how she would do within this new situation.

Yet, this is what made it all so exciting for Ginny. She didn't know what was going to happen next. And she trusted that both Snape and Lucius would not take advantage of her.

She finished dinner earlier than she had anticipated and now had one hour to kill.

She went into her room and went through her whole entire wardrobe to find something perfect to wear.

It didn't take her long to find a short, dark green dress that scooped down low, revealing her cleavage. She put that on, while underneath the dress she had on a new lace bra and knickers that she had bought for the occasion.

Around seven-forty-five, Lucius Floo'd into their living room.

Snape was still away, taking care of some last minute business with a big name client.

Ginny couldn't stop the blush from gracing her cheeks as she watched him dust himself off. She had never really paid attention to it before, but Lucius Malfoy was quite a handsome wizard.

His long blond hair was streaked with grey and reached the middle of his back, not a split end in sight. Ginny knew for a fact that Lucius went to the salon once a week to keep it tidy.

That night he wore a casual black robe with a simple white button down shirt and tailored trousers. He forwent his cane that night and instead had his wand in a holster on his hip.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she was going to shag one of the most sought out bachelors in both the Magical world and the Muggle world. She was a very lucky woman indeed.

"Lucius, it's so nice to see you again," Ginny said, walking over to him with her arms open wide.

Lucius automatically embraced her, the years of eating Sunday dinner with the Weasley's dinner showing in his easy affection.

Ginny closed her eyes and took in the smell of his scent. It surprised her that he smelled of sandalwood. He struck her as someone who would wear expensive cologne.

Nonetheless, Ginny thought the smell was perfect with his natural scent, and she found it hard to pull away from the embrace.

Turning away from him, she walked towards the kitchen so he wouldn't see her blush.

"I'm afraid Severus is late tonight. He got held up by a client who's being extremely tedious. He said we could start without him if we wanted to," Ginny said.

"It looks as if I don't have much of a choice with you leading me toward the kitchen," Lucius said, the amusement in his voice apparent.

Ginny blushed even more but continued determinedly toward the kitchen.

She began making plates and by the time she set Lucius' in front of him, her blush was gone.

"Thank you, Ginevra," he said, touching her hand as she moved away.

She felt her cheeks fill with heat again.

She was very frustrated at this happening. She was forty one for Merlin's sake; she shouldn't be blushing like a school girl.

She watched as Lucius smirked at her blush but was a gentleman and didn't mention it.

Ginny sat down on the other side of the table.

They began to have a light conversation about the children at Hogwarts and Ginny's academic work.

Snape showed up halfway through the dinner, looking irritated.

"I am very much tempted to drop him from our account, Lucius," he said, sitting down in front of his plate of food. He waved his wand over it to take the warming spell away.

Lucius chuckled.

"I wish we could my friend. Unfortunately, if we lose his account, we lose many more."

Snape muttered to himself about slipping potions into the dreaded client's food.

Lucius and Ginny exchanged glances before changing the subject to stop Snape from plotting to murder a client.

By the time the desert had been eaten, Snape was in a much better mood.

He was in such a good mood, that he offered to clear the dishes while she and Lucius went to enjoy a nice after dinner drink.

Lucius had a glass of brandy with a cigar while Ginny enjoyed her green tea. Both were quiet, wondering how they were going to begin the night of pleasure and experiments.

As the dishes clanged in the kitchen, Ginny decided that she was going to be the one to initiate everything. She was never one to let things just happen. She didn't have the patience (or nerve for that matter) to wait it out.

She knew her husband would be fine with her starting everything without him. If anything, she knew his secret fantasy had always been to see another man shagging her.

She didn't know how Lucius would take her Gryffindor bravery. She figured he wouldn't mind since he was the one who agreed to experiment with them in the first place.

Setting her tea down, Ginny stood, walking over to Lucius' place on the couch. She smiled and began to slowly sway in front of him, closing her eyes and letting the music in her head guide her.

Ginny ran her hand down her hips, grabbing the hem of her dress and lifting it slightly, teasing him with glimpses of her green knickers.

She opened her eyes, her body warming at the fire in Lucius' eyes. He simply sat there, smoking his cigar, looking so damn high and mighty.

When she was younger, Malfoy's haughty look had made her incredibly angry. Now that she was older, all it did was make her horny as hell. Something about his confidence and pride was a turn on. It may have been because it reminded her of the year Tom Riddle possessed her. Whatever it was, Ginny stopped questioning and analyzing long ago why certain things brought her pleasure. She just enjoyed.

Ginny dropped her dress, letting it once again graze the tops of her thighs.

She moved her hair to one side, giving Lucius a soft smile as she did so. She reached up and gently moved the strap of her dress down her shoulder.

The top, fleshy part of her breast was exposed.

Lucius took another drag off his cigar, motioning with his hand for her to continue.

Ginny pushed her hair over her shoulder and did the same with the other strap, her other breast revealing the same fleshy exposure.

Lucius took a sip of his brandy, waiting for Ginny's next move.

By this time the sound of dishes being washed stopped.

Ginny looked over to the doorway and saw her husband standing there, his eyes darkening with lust.

It amazed Ginny that even though they had been married for close to sixteen years, he still desired her so intensely.

She smiled at him and looked back to Lucius.

Straightening her arms, she let the dress fall to the ground, revealing her matching knicker and bra set.

Ginny let both men drink in the sight of her exposed body. She was actually quite proud of it. Even after having two children and being out of Quidditch for so long, she still had a slim belly and decently toned arms and legs.

One thing that had come permanently with the birth of her children was the stretch marks on her belly and back and the larger breast size (not that her husband complained about that).

Despite what some would call imperfections, Ginny embraced and celebrated them. She was never one to let other people tell her how she should feel about herself. As long as she made her husband proud to be with her, she didn't care.

Ginny walked up to Lucius. She took the cigar from his mouth and the brandy from his hands. She put the cigar out in the brandy and set it on the table next to the loveseat.

Once his hands were free, she climbed onto his lap, her panties already damp from her striptease.

Lucius didn't hesitate to rest his hands on her hips, sliding them down to her thighs.

Ginny's body instantly ignited at his touch. His body was so warm and the bulge in his trousers hitting her panties drove her crazy.

She looked into his eyes, her breath stopping at the intensity of her gaze.

Lucius hand slid from her thighs, back up her hips and up her back. He stopped at the clasp of her bra.

In a speed that stunned Ginny, he had her bra unhooked.

He took advantage of her surprise and removed the bra, throwing it to the ground.

He stared, cupping one in his hand, rubbing a thumb over her nipple.

Ginny moaned, letting her head fall back at his ministrations.

"Pinch them, Lucius. She likes to ache later on."

And suddenly Ginny's husband was behind her, his body heat warming her, his scent making her panties even wetter. Yet he didn't touch her.

Ginny's attention was soon diverted again when Lucius pinched her nipple, his other hand rubbing her hip gently.

She began grinding her hips against his erection, grabbing onto his shoulders so she could press down harder on him.

Lucius groaned but didn't stop his ministrations on her breast.

Her whole entire body was drunk on not just the pleasure, but the thought that her husband was watching another man touch her so intimately. The fact that her husband was instructing another man on how to touch her—it was simply the hottest thing she had ever experienced in her life.

And she needed something inside of her.

Ginny stopped grinding and moved backward on Lucius' lap.

She felt the whisper of her husband's clothing on her back and moved back a little more to feel his solid body.

To her disappointment, he simply moved backward, only letting the whisper of his clothing touch her.

Ginny focused on Lucius again. She reached down and began to unbutton his slacks. As she worked her way down, she began to brush his erection with her fingers.

Soon he was completely unbuttoned and his erection sprang out, swollen and pulsing.

Ginny licked her lips. She ran her thumb up the shaft to the head, smearing the liquid that spilled from the tip down the shaft.

"Sweet Merlin, Ginevra," Lucius moaned, his head falling back against the couch, his hand falling from her breast.

Ginny smirked and continued her gentle caress of his erection. Gods, it looked so good to her—so long and pale, the blue veins standing out in stark contrast to the pale pink flesh.

Suddenly, Snape was touching her, pulling her from Lucius' lap.

Lucius stood as well, pushing his slacks to the ground. He began working on getting his robe and shirt off.

While he did this, Snape pulled Ginny's knickers to the ground. He then rested his hands on her hips, letting one hand travel to her stomach and down to her aching pussy.

He found her clit and began rubbing in small circles.

"Oh good gods, Severus!" Ginny moaned, arching her body into his hands.

She looked back towards Lucius who was stroking his erection lazily with his hands. Ginny's knees went weak with the sight but luckily her husband was holding her in place.

"How you would like her, Lucius? She's hot and willing to fulfill your fantasies," Snape said, his deep voice washing over Ginny's body.

She was so close to reaching her peak. She tried making him move in fingers faster but he kept his own pace.

"Will you be willing to help her fulfill my most secret fantasy, Severus?" Lucius asked.

Snape stilled his hand on Ginny's clit, making Ginny groan in frustration. Both men ignored her.

"Of course I will, Lucius. You are the guest, after all," Snape said.

"Then let me fuck your beautiful wife while we both pleasure you with our mouths," Lucius said.

Ginny could feel her husband harden against her back and smiled. She loved when her husband let his passion take over.

"Your wish is my command, Lucius," he said.

Lucius smiled and leaned into kiss Snape.

Snape grabbed his friend's head and deepened the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance into his friend's mouth.

Ginny was sandwiched between them, studying the way they kissed closely. She knew that the kiss must have been intense for both of their cocks were getting even harder against her front and back.

But something struck Ginny as she watched them kiss. They missed each other quite a bit.

She was sure that her husband was faithful to her but because of that, he also stopped himself from being Lucius' lover.

It was then that Ginny decided that her husband could be with Lucius as much as he wanted. She was confident that he wouldn't leave her and that he loved her.

Ginny put those thoughts in the back of her mind and focused on the situation at hand.

She began to nuzzle Lucius' neck, her tongue darting out to taste his salty flesh.

The men pulled away from their kiss but Ginny was still focusing on devouring Lucius.

They both smiled at each other.

"Oh dear, I fear we have been ignoring Ginevra," Lucius said, his hands resting on her ass and squeezing.

Ginny moaned.

"Yes, we will have to make amends for that," Snape said.

Ginny pulled away from Lucius.

"Later, I want to fuck now," Ginny said, grabbing Lucius' cock and pulling.

Lucius groaned and walked Ginny back toward the couch.

He pushed her down onto her back, desire pulsing through him as he saw the pink flesh of her pussy glistening with pleasure.

He held the base of his erection, rubbing it against her clit, smirking at the sounds of her moans and sighs.

Finally, after deciding that he teased the both of them enough, he pushed the first part of his hardness into her body.

Ginny's finger nails took root in Lucius shoulders as he eased inch after inch inside of her.

Finally, he was fully sheathed, his head resting on her neck.

Both lay there, close to the brink of their respective explosions. Ginny wanted Lucius to keep moving while Lucius wanted to wait to avoid coming in a quick and embarrassing manner.

"I know, she's still tight isn't she?" Snape asked, his silky voice making both parties quiver.

Lucius could only nod his head because he knew if he talked he would lose control and fuck poor Ginny Snape into the couch.

"Here, this will take your mind off of how good she feels," he said.

Ginny and Lucius looked up and both nearly lost it when they saw Snape's thick cock hovering above the both of them.

Ginny quickly forgot about the quivering in her body and found herself mesmerized by her husband's engorged erection.

She nearly came then when Lucius took the tip into his mouth, closing his eyes and savoring the taste. Snape groaned, grabbing Lucius' head and pushing it down further onto his cock. Ginny moved her hips into Lucius' who in turn groaned and met her stroke.

Her poor body was throbbing almost violently. Gods, who would have guessed that watching her husband and her husband's best friend together would be so hot?

Lucius slowly moved into Ginny while bobbing his head up and down on Snape's cock. Both men's eyes were closed, savoring the connection they had together.

Ginny arched her back to get closer to the oral action. Snape's balls were dangling in front of her mouth. She let the tip of her tongue touch them.

Snape let out a strangled groan.

"Sweet Circe, Ginevra. Suck them deeper into your mouth!" he half ordered, half begged.

Inwardly smirking, Ginny took one into her mouth, rolling it around gently between her tongue and teeth.

Snape let out a curse and speed his hips up, roughly fucking Lucius' mouth.

Lucius simply moaned around Snape's erection and continued to suck, stilling his movement with Ginny completely in order to give his full attention to his oral work.

Both Ginny and Lucius pleased Snape with their mouths.

The stimulation was too much for the dark man.

He let out a shout, holding Lucius' head to his groin.

Ginny felt Snape's balls shrinking in her mouth but continued to suck them nonetheless.

After he was done, he let go of Lucius hair and stumbled to the chair that sat near the love seat.

Lucius and Ginny locked eyes as Snape collapsed in the chair, smirking at each other at a job well done.

Lucius leaned down to kiss Ginny, sharing the last bit of release he had in his mouth from her husband. Ginny was more than happy to taste what he had to offer.

Their hips began to move of their own accord again, their desire from pleasing Snape making a wet spot in the cushions beneath them.

Their release came quickly. Ginny nearly blacked out from the spasms racking her body while Lucius felt as if his cock would never stop its twitching.

Lucius soon collapsed on top of Ginny.

All three parties in the room were breathing heavily, trying to recover from the intense pleasure that they had all experienced together.

Finally, Snape stood from the couch, completely at ease with letting both his lovers see his bare body.

"Shall we take this into the bedroom?" he asked, the smirk never leaving his face.

Both Ginny and Lucius smirked back.

Without saying a word, they pulled away from each other and stood.

All three knew that round two would be just as intense.


End file.
